


A Change Of Scenery

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Arguing, Awkward Boners, Breaking the Bed, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Is Ace, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, But The Winter Soldier Is Not, Childhood Memories, Dates, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Happy Ending, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Memories, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Reminiscing, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: "Thank you! How did my life turn out like this? To where a grown ass man can't even piss in his own home in peace!" The Falcon huffed, throwing his arms in the air before winking at the Soldier to let him know he wasn'tactuallyangry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109





	1. To Plant The Seed Of An Idea

"Planning on getting up any time soon?" The Falcon sighed.

"Nyet." The Soldier huffed.

"Alright, guess I'm just gonna have to piss on you instead, since you wont let me get up and go to the bathroom." The Falcon mumbled, fruitlessly shoving at his shoulder. Thanks to the Soldier choosing to cuddle with the other man, the Falcon currently had two hundred and sixty pounds of machine lounging directly on top of him like the world's heaviest lap dog. It was a cute, innocent cuddle at first, but it quickly evolved into the Soldier making a game of how long he could keep the Falcon on the couch with him.

"Hm..." The Soldier hummed in thought. The Falcon realized his mistake in giving him such an idea.

"I'm not pissing on you. Get up!" The Falcon huffed, shoving harder at him.

"Soldier. Up you get. Let Sam go." The Captain huffed, walking out of the kitchen. The Soldier whined pitifully before rolling off of the couch, his ass landing on the hardwood floor.

"Thank you! How did my life turn out like this? To where a grown ass man can't even piss in his own home in peace!" The Falcon huffed, throwing his arms in the air before winking at the Soldier to let him know he wasn't _actually_ angry.

The Soldier hummed before standing up, following behind the other man.

"Uh uh. I love you, big guy, but bathroom time is me time, okay? Go play with Steve." The Falcon turned around, gently guiding the Soldier back to the living room. However, the moment he turned around again, the Soldier was right behind him. "Soldier, no. Back to the living room." The Falcon huffed again, guiding him back to the living room once again.

"Rrrr." The Soldier growled before following him one more time.

"Soldier, I'm serious this time, go to the living room, okay? I was playing before, but now I'm not." The Falcon's voice turned stern, and the Soldier immediately obeyed, making his way back to the living room on his own, and plopping himself on the floor by the couch. "Good boy, I'll be out in a minute." With that, the Falcon closed the door.

It was a little strange, staying in the Falcon's house for a few days, but it wasn't an unpleasant experience. After an 'incident' that resulted in a busted wall in their own apartment in the tower (which was _definitely not_ a result of the Captain and the Falcon fucking him into his mattress so hard that the bed frame smashed through the wall's first two layers of reinforcement, no sir, who told anyone that?), the two had to stay out of the tower until the wall was repaired. Sure, the reinforced walls could handle the Soldier's metal fist in a fit of rage, but it couldn't withstand two super soldiers and a relatively normal guy fucking each other's brains out? Stark needed to upgrade his structure reinforcements.

So the two were currently holing up in the Falcon's DC home. Unfortunately, his bed was designed to fit two people at most, and with no extra guest room, that meant one of them had to sleep somewhere else. The Soldier had volunteered to sleep on some couch cushions on the floor by their bed, mostly because he refused to sleep anywhere farther than two yards away from the other two men. They also agreed that if one of the little ones switched out, Steve would take the couch and they could cuddle up to the Falcon in the bed.

"Falcon should move with us." The Soldier huffed. If he moved in with them, he would be around all the time, and wouldn't have to leave every week. He always missed him whenever he left the tower, no matter how long it was.

"You can't make that decision for people, Sam has his own life here." The Captain explained. "Besides, this is a nice house, I'm sure he doesn't want to leave it."

The Soldier huffed, but didn't press on the matter.

After a few minutes- which was longer than the Falcon said he would be- the other man made his way out of the bathroom and back to the living room, slotting himself next to the Captain on the couch. The Soldier watched the two from his spot on the floor, the couch too small for all of them to fit comfortably.

The Falcon lived alone, so of course his furniture was designed to accommodate one person and not one person, a super soldier, and a cyborg super soldier.

"So what were you two lovebirds talking about while I was gone?~" The Falcon teased, leaning against the Captain's side. The Soldier was just a little jealous, wanting to join the newly formed pile of warm bodies on the couch.

"You should move into the tower with us." The Soldier huffed. Their couches were gigantic, with plenty of space for all of them to sit comfortably and then some. On top of that, their bed was the size of a small studio apartment, and they had _three_ rooms and a private gym on top of everything else the tower had. The Falcon would have plenty of space and privacy and everything he could ever want and more.

Most importantly, the Falcon wouldn't have to leave, and the Soldier wouldn't have to miss him and count the days until his next visit.

"Buck." The Captain huffed, earning a nudge from the Falcon's elbow. "I mean Soldier. Drop it."

The Soldier clammed up, not wanting to anger the Captain. He was doing bad. He lowered his eyes, avoiding the disapproving glare he knew was being sent his way.

"Steve, chill out," The Falcon huffed back, patting the other man's shoulder. "He's not hurting anybody, he's just saying how he feels."

The Soldier kept his distance, terrified that he insulted the other man. The Captain was right, he had his own home and his own life. He couldn't make him stay in the tower like a bird in a cage, that just wasn't fair.

But he always, _always_ missed him whenever he left. The apartment just wasn't the same without him, the bed always feeling just a bit _too_ big when it was just himself and the Captain.

"Y'know..." The Falcon mumbled to no one, earning the Soldier's attention. "It _does_ get pretty lonely around here without you guys. I might have to think about that offer, big guy."

"You don't have to, Sammy." The Captain reassured. "This is your home."

"Don't have to." The Soldier parroted out, feeling bad for even bringing it up.

"I know I don't have to, but it's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind before." Sam said, looking around the living room. "I mean, I didn't think I'd ever have another relationship when I moved in here, let alone with you two lugs. It feels kinda small now."

"Bed too small." The Soldier huffed, earning a laugh from the man.

"Yeah, your bed's about the size of my room, big guy. I couldn't fit a bigger one in there if I _tried!_ " The Falcon laughed before sighing. "Who knows, maybe it's time for a change of scenery."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, sweetheart," The Captain hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the side of the other man's head. "I don't want to take this little bit of peace and quiet away from you."

"How about I think on it, okay you two?" The Falcon hummed, earning a nod from the two.

With that, the two lounged in silence.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve, your last date before you got together with both of us was that double date I took you on to the world's fair. Look where that got you!" Bucky huffed.
> 
> "Two beautiful boyfriends in a century where I'm able to do this?" Steve smirked before gently pulling Sam into a kiss. Bucky huffed, crossing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features emotional and romantic insecurity as well as internalized acephobia.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

"Off the couch, Steve. It's my turn to cuddle." Bucky huffed, smacking Steve on the head with a pillow.

"Oof! No way! You had thirty minutes with him and thirty minutes with me! It's still my turn!" Steve argued, wrapping his arms around Sam defensively.

"That was Soldier's turn, now it's my turn! I don't wanna sit on the floor anymore!" Bucky whined, not unlike a child, before smacking him with the pillow again.

"Ladies, you're both pretty! There's plenty of me to go around!" Sam laughed.

It was around mid afternoon of the first day of Steve and the Winter System staying in Sam's house in DC. After the Soldier had switched out with Bucky, he decided he wanted some cuddles from his boyfriends. Unfortunately, thanks to all of the furniture being far too small to handle all three of them at once, they had to take turns cuddling two at a time instead. Bucky was touch starved and clingy, dammit, he wanted both of his boyfriend's arms around him!

"Alright, new plan!" Sam announced, holding an arm up to protect Steve's face from getting a pillow smacked against it once again. "How about we all go out to dinner and a movie? A nice date? That way no one feels left out?"

"That actually sounds really nice, haven't been on a quiet date in a while." Steve hummed, resting his chin on Sam's head.

"Steve, your last date before you got together with both of us was that double date I took you on to the world's fair. Look where that got you!" Bucky huffed.

"Two beautiful boyfriends in a century where I'm able to do this?" Steve smirked before gently pulling Sam into a kiss. Bucky huffed, crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright, no need to make him jealous, babe~" Sam laughed as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'm gonna go get ready. One of you find a place to eat and the other find a good movie, okay?"

"I've gotta polish my arm, Steve can handle the research." Bucky huffed playfully before making his way to the bathroom, watching as the other man padded off to his own bedroom.

It took all of two hours, but the three finally managed to get dolled up and ready for a night on the town, choosing some action adventure movie and a local bistro. Something easy that all of them could agree on.

Bucky was lucky he managed to pack a nice looking, black, long sleeve shirt and a nice gray hoodie, nothing too crazy but nice enough to be presentable for his boyfriends while also keeping warm from the chilled, late November air.

That was, until he saw what the other two were wearing.

Sam, since this was his own house, was dressed to the nines in a blue dress shirt under a tan overcoat with pressed, black dress pants and a fine leather belt, complete with a tan and cream patterned scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Steve decided to go for the 'friendly lumberjack boyfriend' look with his slightly scruffy beard, sporting a red plaid flannel shirt and dark blue jeans, forgoing any other warm clothing since he already felt like a furnace at any given moment.

Bucky's mouth went dry. He could practically _hear_ the Soldier wolf-whistle right beside him, admiring the two men's choice in clothing.

"...Do I look dumb?" Bucky blurted out, realizing just how underwhelming his outfit was. He didn't want to look like he didn't belong with these two, seeing how nice they looked.

"Buck, you look great." Sam hummed. "Black always suited you."

Bucky had to physically restrain himself from punching his own face as the Soldier made a rather lewd comment in the back of his skull. One night alone with his boyfriends without any of the others was all he asked!

"Alright, enough of the fashion show," Steve hummed, holding up his phone. "We'd better get a wiggle on if we're gonna make it to the theater on time."

"Alright, lead the way, Cap~" Sam hummed, wrapping an arm around Steve's own. Bucky didn't mind trailing behind, he'd rather keep his displays of romantic affection in private, thanks very much. Besides, it was cute watching his two fellas walk arm in arm.

The ride to the theater was uneventful, the three making small talk as Steve drove to the decided upon theater. Bucky honestly didn't care what the movie was, he mostly just cared about spending some quality time with his guys. After waiting in line for the tickets and forgoing snacks and drinks (one, they were expensive as hell, two, they didn't want to spoil their dinner, and three, they wanted to avoid any accidents that filling up on sugary beverages would cause), the three made their way into the dark, quiet screening room.

Bucky could not possibly care less about anything happening in the movie, focusing instead on the warmth of the two men on either side of him on top of trying to keep the Soldier from butting in and putting his paws on either of them. He really didn't want to get kicked out of the theater because one of his alters started feeling up his boyfriends in the dark.

He vaguely remembered Steve stroking him off in the middle of a movie, almost getting them caught. That little punk always had a thing for living on the edge. The Soldier appreciated that memory more than he did now a days, preferring to remember the less explicits parts of their relationship.

It's not that he didn't appreciate them at the time! He definitely did, otherwise none of them would remember them so fondly, especially not the Soldier. It's just that seventy years of brainwashing and routine violations of the most basic human rights left him with a less than pleasant association to sex and vulnerability. Whatever the Soldier wanted to do was his own business, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

That didn't mean he didn't feel insecure about his aversions.

Truthfully, he was terrified that the other two only kept him around because the Soldier could give them things that he just couldn't anymore. That they only tolerated him because he was an unwanted tag-along in their relationship. He couldn't bear leaving Steve or Sam, even the thought of them not needing him anymore managed to sour his mood.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the movie's orchestra blared through the speakers, indicating the climax of the film. Had he been lost in thought for that long? Who were any of the people on screen? What were they fighting?

"You okay, Bucky?" Sam whispered, taking his metal hand into his. "You jumped pretty bad."

"What? Yeah no, no I'm fine. I'm fine." Bucky mumbled out, holding onto the other man's hand just a little tighter than necessary.

He just couldn't shake the feeling of uselessness, of unworthiness, burrowing its way into his chest.

After the movie had ended, the three made their way to the restaurant, taking a seat after being escorted to a four-person table. At least no one would feel left out at having so sit on one side while two sat on another.

Bucky could barely focus on the menu in front of him, his head clouded up with too many thoughts. _Were_ Sam and Steve only keeping him around because the Soldier could please them and he couldn't? What if the Soldier got uncomfortable one day, or lost his libido entirely? Would they just dump them on the side of the road after they fulfilled their usefulness? Were they mad that they were on a date with him instead of the Soldier? Sure, he couldn't do anything sexual afterwards, but he was still a grown man and part of their relationship.

Who was he kidding? What good was a relationship without sex? He was just a third wheel taking up the space of someone more deserving of the other two's affection.

He suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Buck? You alright?" Steve asked, wrenching Bucky from his thoughts. He blinked away the small, fresh tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine Steve." He cleared his throat, going back to focusing on his menu in order to avoid any further questions.

"Bucky, we can head home if you're feeling overwhelmed." Sam offered, far too sweet and soft and understanding.

"Sam, doll, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Bucky smiled, trying his best to sound convincing. He was _not_ about to ruin their date for them, no matter how upset he felt.

This was their special night, he didn't have a place in it. He needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Barnes, I really hate to say this, but you're a terrible liar." Sam sighed, resting his hand palm up on the table. Bucky didn't take it. "Something's bothering you, I can see it."

"Everything's _fine,_ Sam. You two are having fun on your date and-"

"Three." Steve corrected. "Us _three,_ you included."

Bucky shot him a withering glare. "Yeah, sure."

"Bucky, what's the matter? Aren't you having fun?" Steve asked, the two men giving him their undivided attention.

"I am! I am!" Bucky reassured, putting his hands up defensively. "Tonight's perfect, you guys. Perfect."

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Steve asked, and Bucky covered his face.

"It's nothing. Just drop it." Bucky huffed, rubbing at his eyes.

"Buck, don't shut us out. Please tell us what's hurting you." Sam's voice was far too kind.

He didn't deserve it.

Bucky sighed in defeat. "Tonight's going so perfect, and you guys are having so much fun, but..." He tucked his head down.

"But what?" Steve asked.

"But I can't do anything better, okay?" He huffed out, not looking up towards either of them. "Good dates always end with sex and I can't handle that and it's not fair to either of you. I'm useless, you guys would have a better time with the other guy. I'm just a third wheel to you."

Bucky didn't mean to let his tears escape.

"Bucky, honey no," Steve whimpered, taking his metal hand into his own. "Neither of us expect that from you."

"You're part of this relationship too," Sam reassured, taking his flesh hand as well. "You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. None of us think any less of you for that. Dates are for having fun, and since that stuff makes you uncomfortable, then it wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

"I guess not," Bucky sighed. "But the Soldier can handle it, so it'd be more fun with him. I'm useless."

"A person's worth isn't determined by what they've got between their legs, Bucky." Steve huffed. "We love you just as much as we love the rest of them, and we want to spend time with you too. You deserve just as much love as the rest of them."

"Promise?" Bucky sniffled against a tear, swiping at his eyes.

"We promise." Sam nodded, squeezing his hand softly. "This date is for you just as much as it is for either one of us, that means no one is obligated to do things they don't want to. When we go home, we can clean up, cuddle, and go right to sleep if you'd like."

Bucky felt a little bit better at the two men's words.

"I'm sorry for making a scene..." Bucky sighed, excusing himself to the restroom in order to clean up.

"You didn't make anything, Buck. You're just fine." Steve smiled. "Hurry back, okay?"

Bucky smiled before making his way to the restroom. After carefully wiping off his face with some lukewarm water on a paper towel (they all had issues with putting their face in water, for obvious reasons), he made his way back to the table, a weight seemingly lifted off of his shoulders.

He was just as worthy of love and affection as the rest of them. His worth was not measured by what he could provide with his body, but what he could gift with his heart and soul. 

And that was more than enough for all of them.

Once they ordered, the three spent the rest of the evening talking amongst themselves while waiting for their meals. After that, they took their time eating, with each of them feeding the other pieces from their own plates more than once. Bucky could handle that, at least, considering the others couldn't handle it quite as much.

Once they had all finished their meals and paid their check (with plenty for tip, they weren't monsters), the three made their way back to the car and back home, each slipping into much more comfortable sleep wear and taking up refuge on the couch. Turns out, all three _could_ fit on the couch, as long as Bucky was draped across both of their laps, his head and feet resting on both arms of the seat.

"At the very least, I've gotta get a new couch." Sam hummed.

"Or you could move in with us? Big, comfy couch all the time?" Bucky bat his eyes oh so sweetly, earning a sigh from Steve and a laugh from Sam.

"Stop badgering him about that, Buck." Steve huffed, flicking one of his socked feet.

"Hey, man, he's got a point." Sam hummed, patting Steve's shoulder softly. "Your guy's couch _is_ a lot comfier than this old thing."

"And you wouldn't have to pay rent or a mortgage." Bucky added on.

"Like I said, Barnes, I'll think on it." Sam smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Bucky was happy to oblige, though not opening his mouth in the slightest. This was well understood and respected every time.

"Well, it's about time to hit the hay, you two. I'm beat." Steve hummed, helping Bucky off from where he was laying. "If you two wanna cuddle up in the bed, I can take the couch."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked, earning a nod from the both of them. "Alright, thanks, Steve. Love you." He hummed, hugging the other man and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips before following Sam back to his room.

It wasn't too difficult getting into bed, considering all of them were already cleaned up and ready for bed. Bucky took the outermost side of the bed, not wanting to feel trapped. Sam understood this and slipped into the other side that was closer to the wall. Bucky gently moved Sam's arm across his midriff, snuggling up close to him.

"Goodnight, Bucky. Sweet dreams." Sam hummed.

"Goodnight, Sam. Love you." Bucky hummed back, gently dozing off in his boyfriend's arms.


	3. A Good Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure looks like it. Bet he could take both of us?" The Captain hummed, rubbing his hand down the raised ridge of the Soldier's spine.
> 
> "Rogers, you know I don't make bets I know I'll lose. You've seen him take us both _easy~_ " The Falcon chuckled.
> 
> The Soldier groaned at the memory, the two men's cocks pressed deep into him, stretching him out so perfectly. He shivered at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features rough sex, minor fisting, and copious amounts of bodily fluids (like, absolute buckets of cum).
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

The Soldier groaned as he was pressed into the bed, face down against the mattress, his metal hand gripping the small bell in his palm tight. He felt the Falcon's warm hands grope at his ass cheeks, rubbing the flesh together.

"Look at that sweet ass, just _begging_ for my dick, huh?" The Falcon purred, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Sure looks like it. Bet he could take both of us?" The Captain hummed, rubbing his hand down the raised ridge of the Soldier's spine.

"Rogers, you know I don't make bets I know I'll lose. You've seen him take us both _easy~_ " The Falcon chuckled.

The Soldier groaned at the memory, the two men's cocks pressed deep into him, stretching him out so perfectly. He shivered at the thought.

"See that? Looks like he wants it, too~" The Captain chuckled, deep in his chest, before gently tugging at the Soldier's hair, just the way he liked it. "Up, let me lay down."

The Soldier quickly obeyed, lifting himself off of the edge of the bed, watching as the Captain crawled into his spot and laid flat on his back. He did not resist as the Falcon pushed him up onto the bed, making him straddle the Captain's bare lap.

"Now isn't this a pretty sight?~" The Falcon hummed, moving one hand to stroke the Captain's painfully hard cock while gently massaging the meat of the Soldier's ass. "God, this is better than _any_ wet dream."

"Please." The Soldier whimpered, rocking his hips in a desperate attempt to communicate his needs. That mostly succeeded in rubbing his hard cock against the Captain's belly.

"What a good boy, begging for us to fuck him good and deep~" The Captain purred, moving one hand to grope at his ass as well, roughly squeezing the flesh in his palm. The dichotomy of the Captain's rough grasps and the Falcon's gentle caresses made his head spin.

And he _loved it._

"Do you think we should give it to him?" The Falcon teased, pressing four fingers into his already slicked and prepped hole, followed by his thumb. "Oh fuck, that's hot, he's so ready for it~" He hummed appreciatively, watching as he easily slipped his whole hand inside of him, earning a low groan from the Soldier. He carefully pulled out his hand, watching his hole flutter around nothing.

"I think he's earned it enough, let me get in first, it'll make it easier for you, sugar~" The Captain purred, guiding the tip of his cock into the Soldier's hole from beneath him. It was easily slipping into his prepped hole, still squeezing pretty damn tight around his girth.

"Fuck~" The Soldier whimpered, baring down against the man's cock, letting more of it slip inside of him.

"Such a good boy, so eager~" The Falcon chuckled, pulling his ass cheeks apart to watch the other man's cock bury itself inside of him.

"Feels better than it looks," The Captain hummed, bucking up into the body above him. "C'mon in, he's nice and warm~"

"Don't mind if I do~" The Falcon purred, stroking himself before pressing his tip against the tight rim of the machine's hole. He groaned as the flesh gave way, wrapped tight around the top of his dick while the underbelly pressed against the other cock inside of him. "Ohh fuck, that's good~"

"A-aah!" The Soldier hissed, relishing in the burning stretch of his hole. It always took him a moment to adjust, but once he did, he gave a hard nod, signaling for the two men to move.

_And move they did._

The Falcon wasted no time gripping his hips and fucking deep into his hole, pulling him back onto their cocks with each thrust. The Captain followed suit, bucking up deeper and deeper into him, but letting the other man take the lead, the two setting up an already brutal rhythm.

"Does that feel good, big guy?" The Falcon purred as he leaned over his body, licking from the seam where metal met gnarled scar tissue all the way to the tender spot between his shoulder and neck before biting into the flesh. The Captain copied his motions on the other side, leaning up to lick at his chest and collarbone before sinking his teeth into the accompanying tender spot.

"Ohh _fuck!~_ " The Soldier gasped, desperately trying to buck his hips, which proved fruitless, with his body caught between the two men fucking into him at a relentless pace. He could already feel the scalding warmth pooling deep in his guts, his balls drawing up tight beneath his twitching, throbbing, _drooling_ cock.

"Aw, you're not gonna cum already, right big guy?~" Sam chuckled, licking at the freshly formed patch of red and purple flesh on his neck before moving his hand down to grip the base of the machine's desperate prick.

The Soldier whined as the tight grasp wrapped around his cock like a boa constrictor, clawing at the sheets beneath him. He could feel the mattress bounce and the bed frame creak as the two fucked into him harder, unrelenting.

"Fuck! Sam your cock feels so good~" The Captain groaned, his hips already starting to sputter and buck in an erratic non-pattern. "Ohh, don't stop baby, don't _stop~_ "

"'M not gunna stop, babe. Not until I've had my fill~" The Falcon groaned, using his free hand to pin one of the Captain's wrists to the bed, the other still keeping the Soldier's cock in a death grip.

The Soldier could barely whimper out a response, getting fucked stupid by the men surrounding him. He could barely feel his hole trying desperately to squeeze around the cocks inside of him, stretched far too wide to even try. It felt too good, feeling two long, thick cocks rubbing all over his insides. He let out a keening whine as the Captain's cock raked against his oversensitive prostate for the upteenth time.

He gasped as the Captain fucked harder into him, burying himself impossibly deeper inside of his guts and biting onto the tender spot of his neck as he let out a painful sounding, guttural groan, his cock pumping his hot, sticky cum all over the Soldier's twitching insides and the Falcon's throbbing cock.

"Ohh fuck, baby just like that~" The Falcon groaned, nailing harder into the warm body beneath him, spreading the magma-like seed all over his insides and overstretched rim with every wet, squelching thrust. The sharp, obscenely wet smack of skin on skin drowned out the Captain's labored breaths as he slowly let his cock slip out, leaving the Falcon to fuck into the Soldier to his heart's content.

The Soldier's keening whine hitched as the Falcon bottomed out inside of him with each rough thrust, punching every breath out of his lungs. He was fairly certain he could feel the other's cock pound against- and _into_ \- his stomach as he was thoroughly railed into the bed.

All three of them yelped as the bed sank beneath him, making him bounce on the Falcon's dick as he landed on the Captain's chest, the other man landing on his back.

"Fuck! Oh _fuck!~_ " The Falcon gasped, burying his cock impossibly deeper into his guts as he spilled his own cum inside of him, adding to the wet, sticky mess that the Captain had left behind. With that, the Falcon's hand began stroking tight and hard over his painfully stiff, absolutely desperate cock. "That's it baby, come with me, cum all over my cock~"

The Soldier was done for.

He cried out hard, his voice going hoarse at the sudden abuse from his vocal cords, as his cock spat out thick, heavy ropes all over the Captain's belly and chest, even hitting the both of them in the face. It was a good fifty-five seconds before he was completely spent, flopping onto his side in the newly formed dent as the Falcon slipped out of him.

"Fuck, that's hot~" The Falcon hummed, watching his and the Captain's combined fluids drooling out of the Soldier's absolutely wrecked, ruined hole.

"I uh, I think you need a new bed." The Captain mumbled sheepishly as he stood up from the equally wrecked, ruined bed.

The Soldier could not possibly care less, floating high on cloud nine while laying among their combined sweat, spit, and cum in the large, spoon shaped dent in the bed.

"I need a new _frame._ " The Falcon huffed out a chuckle, still trying to catch his breath. "Fuck, I've never broken a bed like that before."

"You get used to it~" The Captain chuckled, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders.

They could clean up and make a trip to Ikea tomorrow. For right now, they were all in need of some well earned, post-fuck cuddles.

Besides, a broken bed and new furniture were always a good excuse to move out, right?


	4. A Test Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've heard this place has notoriously difficult furniture?" Steve asked, looking around at the displays of items.
> 
> "Oh trust me, you need a PhD to put them together. They're the ultimate relationship test, you either figure it out or get a divorce!" Sam laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has references to alcohol and kidnapping as well as hyperactivity, minor arguments, awkward boners, and frustration via Ikea furniture.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.

The drive from Sam's home in DC to College Park in Maryland was rather uneventful, with Sam, Steve, and Bucky heading towards the nearest Ikea furniture store.

It was only day three of the two super soldiers staying in his house, and they had already proven that at least three items of furniture were not super soldier proof (his tiny couch, his wrecked bed, and his now split in half dining table after an unfortunate incident that morning involving the Soldier getting a little _too_ rowdy in the kitchen). Sam remembered Bucky bringing up the prospect of moving into the tower, but he wasn't quite sure about it just yet.

On the one hand, he had his little home and his little neighborhood, his little hole of peace and quiet. On the other hand, the house was pretty lonely when the other two weren't around. He never thought he'd miss other people's company again, after losing his best man, yet here he was.

Besides, he could get used to the luxury of living in a Stark building, plus he'd be closer whenever there was a B-Team emergency on call.

The prospect of moving wasn't a bad idea.

For now, however, he had to focus on finding some new furniture. That shouldn't be so hard, not with two boyfriends to help out in decision making, right?

That was, until the three walked into the oversized warehouse building, which had a child's babysitting area right by the front entrance.

The next thing either he or Steve knew, they had a four year old on their hands.

"Papa..." Jamesy whimpered, tucking himself behind him. He probably didn't remember where they were or why they were there, given their track record.

"Hey there, bug. Wanna help me find some new furniture?" Sam hummed, letting the boy slip his hand into his own.

"Are y'u movin' away?!" Jamesy already began to fret, getting shushed by the two men.

"No, no, buddy. I just need a new bed and a table, maybe a couch too. I'm not going anywhere." Sam reassured, patting his shoulder softly.

Jamesy, seemingly satisfied with that answer, stuck close to his side as the three made their way into the building. Steve thought well enough to pick up a map on the way in.

"Alright, says here that beds are on the second floor." Steve explained, pointing to a spot on the map. "Tables and couches should both be down here."

"How about we head up there and work our way back down, yeah?" Sam offered, earning a nod from the two.

"I've heard this place has notoriously difficult furniture?" Steve asked, looking around at the displays of items.

"Oh trust me, you need a PhD to put them together. They're the ultimate relationship test, you either figure it out or get a divorce!" Sam laughed. Jamesy didn't find the idea of his guardians arguing all that amusing, already starting to fret again. "Oh no bug, it's a joke, that's a joke."

Jamesy whimpered, but was quickly distracted by something nearby. Sam hummed at the quick save as the three made their way to the stairs.

"Papa? Why'd y'u need a new bed?" Jamesy piped up as they climbed the stairs. Steve went pale for a moment.

"My old one broke, and I had it for too long. Like when your shoes wear out and the bottom part breaks off." Sam explained. Technically, that wasn't a lie, as he _did_ have that bed since he moved into that house. But he had to omit certain details in order to avoid any major issues.

"Daddy's shoes us'd t' do that..." Jamesy thought for a moment, then said nothing else, seemingly content with that answer. Steve and Sam both let out a quiet sigh in relief.

With that, the three made their way to the bed displays.

Sam took his time looking over the displays, then the prices, then the displays again. For one, they were all pretty damn expensive, even the 'lower end' ones, but that was to be expected for that brand. As well, they were all still no bigger than a king, and if he was going to let his family stay over more often, he had to find something big enough to accommodate all three of them.

"'S small..." Jamesy voiced his thoughts exactly while staring at the display.

"Well, you have a really big bed, lamb." Steve added. "Bigger than most."

"'S good for cuddlin'." Jamesy nodded.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Sam hummed. "Well, I can't fit anything bigger than a queen into my room anyways, and at least a queen is an upgrade from a full, right?"

"Papa, why's beds called after kings an' queens?" Jamesy asked, little hands pressing into the display mattress.

"I'm not too sure, but it's probably from the big beds kings and queens used to have, since they were rich and powerful." Sam explain. Now _he_ was starting to wonder that same question.

"An' gott'd their heads cut off for bein' mean." Jamesy added on as if that was the most normal thing to say. Steve and Sam shared a look of concern, but decided not to dwell on it.

Kids say the darnedest things, as they say.

"Well, I guess this one's alright..." Sam mumbled, eyeballing the queen sized display mattress in front of him. It was cheaper than some of the others, and a queen would at least fit all of them, if they squeezed together tight enough. It was better than nothing, right?

"If that's what you want. I can pay for it, Sam." Steve added. Honestly? He wasn't sure if it _was_ what he wanted. He wanted something big enough for his little family, but his house just wasn't right for it.

That third bedroom the size of a garage in the apartment was looking better and better by the second. Sound proof, with its own lock for his own privacy, with plenty of room to spare _and_ his loves nearby yet not constantly confined to each other's spaces.

Honestly, it was proving harder and harder to convince himself to stay in his current house. It never quite felt like a home.

"This one's good, Steve." Sam mumbled, writing down the item number before walking on. "Hey, where's Jamesy?"

Steve and Sam both looked around, noting the lack of four year old around them. Panic quickly began to build as the two realized he was nowhere in sight.

"He must've wandered off." Steve huffed, already on edge. "Should we go to the intercoms at customer service? I can't get a signal to call him."

"Steve, sweetheart, I'm sure he's fine." Sam tried to keep his voice strong and steady, no matter how worried he was for his little boy. "He's not physically four, and I highly doubt-..." He was about to say that it was unlikely anyone would kidnap the Winter Soldier.

That was wrong. That was _entirely_ wrong. There were still rogue Hydra agents all over the world, any of them would kill to get their slimy tentacles around him again. And if it was _Jamesy_ they captured? He'd be far too panicked to fight back!

Steve seemed to share the same realization.

"We need to find him!" The two yelped in unison.

"Alright, you check that way, I'll go this way." Sam offered, Steve already dashing off in the pointed direction. Sam followed suit, making his way to the opposite side of the floor.

It wasn't like Jamesy to just wander off, especially not in unfamiliar environments. The poor boy was afraid of almost everything, so this was extremely unusual and concerning.

Sam caught a lucky break when he found the soft toy section of the floor, spotting an all too familiar figure sitting on the concrete floor. "Jamesy!" He yelped, immediately running to the boy. He couldn't help it, he was worried sick, fight him. He lowered himself to the floor with the body, which wad currently clinging to a large stuffed bear.

The boy in front of him jumped before looking up at him, eyes owlish and full of tears.

Those weren't Jamesy's eyes.

"Hey, hey Winnie, it's okay sweet pea." Sam composed himself, letting the frightened creature crash into his chest. "Did you wander off and get lost?"

Winnie nodded, sniffling against his chest.

"Oh, poor thing. Your Daddy and I were worried sick." Sam sighed, rubbing soothing circles into the bear's back. "But you stayed right here and waited for us, yeah?" A nod. "That's good, you were very smart to do that."

"S'rry..." Winnie whimpered out. Sam shushed him gently.

"No no, you're not in trouble. You're just fine." Sam hummed. He should've known. While it was unusual for Jamesy to wander off, Winnie had a bit of a habit of it, especially on walking days in new environments.

Winnie sniffled again before turning around, picking up the stuffed bear he was clinging to before letting Sam help him to his feet.

"Oh, did you make a new friend?" Sam smiled, pointing to the fat stuffed bear. Winnie nodded, pulling the large plush to his chest before handing it to him. "Aw, it's for me?" A nod. "That's so sweet, Winnie. Thank you so much." Sam hummed, hugging the large bear as well before taking the teddy's now free 'paw' into his hand. "Now lets go find Daddy, okay?"

With that, Sam lead the little bear back to their meet-up spot, where Steve was frantically pacing.

"Sam!" Steve yelped, pulling the two into a tight hug. "Oh you found him, thank god. Jamesy don't you _ever_ run off like that again, understand?"

Winnie whimpered, tucking his head into Sam's shoulder the best he could.

"Steve, it's Winnie, he just wandered off and got lost, and he waiting in one spot like he was supposed to. I already told him he's not in any trouble." Sam explained, pushing the other man's chest to make him let go. Steve pulled a bit of an apprehensive look, but sighed in defeat. The Winter System was back, safe and sound, and that's what mattered.

"Alright, just," Steve sighed, composing himself. "Please don't wander off on your own, okay lamb?"

Winnie nodded, sniffling and rubbing his nose before moving to Steve's side, holding his arms up. Steve sighed, but relinquished, lifting the bear from the floor and placing him on his hip. Sam was a little jealous, seeing as how if he tried that, his arms would probably fall off, and the other man made it look so _easy._

"Alright, that's enough excitement up here, I think. Lets head downstairs and-" Sam was cut off by a loud, deep growl. "...Soldier?" Was today a rapid switching day?!

Winnie's face turned bright red as he tucked his head into Steve's shoulder, his little ears poking out from behind his body's mop of long hair, betraying his emotions. Steve had told him Bucky's ears always turned bright red when he was embarrassed.

"I think someone's hungry..." Steve sighed, bouncing the little bear with his arm. Sam mentally smacked himself on the forehead.

"Right, the table, we didn't have breakfast." He sighed, noting his own sudden hunger. "Here, theres a food court on this floor, lets go get some lunch, yeah?"

With that, the three made their way to the nearby food court, Jamesy deciding to poke his head back out the moment he saw the brightly lit slushy machine. Steve was apprehensive, knowing Barnes had a bit of a hyperactivity issue when it came to high sugar intakes, but relinquished when Jamesy couldn't help but look disappointed at the prospect of being denied such a treat.

Besides, he couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

Once the three finished their food, they made their way back down to the first floor to examine the couch and table displays, Jamesy clinging to his blue mixture of slush and soda. Maybe they should've kept an eye on him when he was mixing drinks...

They spent a good two hours looking at the variety of items, the little boy growing more restless as time went on. Honestly, Sam didn't take too much to any of the displays, all of the items being either too small for them all to fit or too big to fit in his living room. The tables, at least, were easier to decide on.

"Alright, a table and a bed. I can live with a small couch for now." Sam mumbled, writing down the table's number, the stuffed bear tucked in his arm.

"Coooooouch." Jamesy hummed, tapping his flesh hand against the display table.

"Jamesy, buddy? What all did you put in that?" Sam asked, eyeballing the now empty cup.

"Uhm, uh, blue, an', uh, th' green soda, an' uh, big put som' of th' stuff from his pocket thingy 'n it too." Jamesy mumbled, unable to keep his body still or his brain focused.

"Pocket stuff?" Sam and Steve both asked. Jamesy nodded before pulling out a flat, silver item from his pocket.

A flask. _The Soldier's flash._

That thing had at least 90 proof vodka in it at all times.

They had a tipsy, sugar high, super soldier toddler on their hands.

"Jamesy, lamb, how much did Soldier put in the drink?" Steve asked.

"Oh uh uh 's _my_ drink. He drink'd it himself." Jamesy shook his head. Great. Soldier drank his entire flask _while_ Jamesy was drinking his sugar concoction.

The Winter System was a ticking time bomb.

"Alright, lets grab out stuff and head out." Steve said, already holding his hand out for Jamesy to hold onto. The three made their way to the check out, which thankfully had few people in line.

"No, bug." Sam said simply as Jamesy reached for a nearby umbrella display. Jamesy easily obeyed, moving his hand back to his side, albeit swinging it around his body as he twisted in place.

This was going to be interesting.

Once the three made it through the line and got the purchased boxes of disassembled wood and screws, they made their way back out to the car. Jamesy slipped into the back seat, his hands patting a non-rhythm against his knees. Sam and Steve managed to get the boxes into the car before driving off, making their way back to the house.

The Soldier was having none of it.

Sam watched in the mirror as a metal hand snakes his way to the front seat, a single digit pressing against his cheek.

"Boop." The Soldier hummed, pulling his hand back before poking the man's cheek again. "Boop."

"Yes, very funny big guy." Sam hummed, watching the machine's face in the mirror. It was odd, yet enjoyable, seeing his eyes bright and humorous for once, even if it was the sugar and hard liquor talking.

"Djungleskog." He mumbled as he flopped back against the back seat.

"Gesundheit?" Sam laughed, looking back to the tipsy body squirming behind him.

"Didn't _sneeze,_ " Jamesy's voice insisted, a flesh hand pointing to the bear in Sam's lap. "'S called djungleskog!"

"Ohh, yeah, that store has a lot of funny names for things, huh?" Sam hummed, turning back to sit properly in his seat.

"'S not funny. It's Swedish." The Soldier corrected, staring out the window of the car.

"Steve, how bad do they normally get?" Sam whispered, hoping the body in the back seat didn't hear.

"I'm not sure about now, but Bucky used to get pretty bad back when he sneaked too many sweets we were young. Can't sit still and all that. Hopefully he mellowed out a bit since then?" Steve explained, focusing on the road in front of him.

They were so, so wrong.

The second the car pulled into the driveway, the back seat opened and the Winter System was off like a bullet behind the house, then in front of the house, then behind the house again.

At least the 'couldn't sit still' part seemed to be right.

"Here, I'll go wrangle them up, you get the boxes inside." Sam offered.

"Are you sure? He's a bit of a handful..." Steve mumbled before opening the trunk of the car.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Sam hummed, already walking towards the back yard, before getting side swiped by a body running past him.

"Izviniche!" The Soldier called, already halfway around the house again. Sam chuckled softly, seeing the other so unabashed. He'd never seen the Soldier so, how should he put it, _energetic._ It was pretty funny, like watching a dog chase its own tail.

He was shaken from his thoughts as the body ran past him yet again.

"Soldier! Over here!" Sam called, watching as the body skid to a stop before barreling towards him, stumbling to a stop in front of him. At least he could listen.

"Falcon." The Soldier hummed, staring somewhere towards his chin. "Run."

"I'm good, big guy, but thanks." Sam chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Captain and I are gonna be putting some stuff together in the house, okay? You can either help or stay out here and play, whichever you-"

"Help. Soldat help." The Soldier piped up, already walking towards the front door, the boundless energy seemingly disappearing. Sam shrugged to himself before following him inside, finding Steve in the bed room surrounded by wood planks.

"Oh, hey, Soldier, you can read other languages, right?" Steve asked, holding up a booklet.

The Soldier took the booklet, reading the different pages.

Then tearing off the front page, trying to fold it into some unearthly shape. The body giggled, obviously one of the little ones having fun.

"Hey! We need that!" Steve huffed, trying to take the piece of paper. The Soldier snarled, baring his teeth, before shoving the piece of ripped paper down the front of his pants. "Don't think that's gonna stop me, that trick never worked before!" Steve barked playfully, tackling the body to the floor.

Sam laughed, watching the two scuffle, before picking up the booklet. The bed didn't look _too_ complicated to put together, especially in the empty space where his original bed once laid (they tossed it along with the table in the dump that morning while on the way to the shop, giving them ample space to work).

"Got it!" Steve cheered, holding up the now crumpled piece of paper.

"Great, now we have a useless piece of paper that smells like the Winter Soldier's balls. Congratulations, Steve." Sam laughed, screwing together two pieces of wood.

Steve was about to quip back before the paper was snatched back, the Soldier promptly shoving the item into his mouth. "Hey!"

"Soldier! That's _disgusting!_ " Sam cackled, watching Steve tackle him to the floor again. "You _know_ where that's been!"

The Soldier shoved the Captain away from him, the two scuffling on the floor, before the body froze.

Bucky yelped and spat out the destroyed piece of paper.

"EW! FUCKING _CHRIST!_ " Bucky whined, wiping off his tongue. "NASTY!"

"Hey, look who's back!" Sam hummed. "Wanna help us put together my new bed?"

Bucky glanced at the pieces of wood on the floor, before shrugging and nodding. "Sure, why not."

With that, the three began putting together the bed frame.

They were about halfway through when the Soldier decided he was bored.

Sam, frustrated with the confusing directions in the booklet, sighed as the cyborg climbed onto his back. "What'cha up to back there, big guy?"

"Tickle." The Soldier huffed, moving one hand to his knee.

"Soldier, we're working. Leave him alone." Steve all but barked, clearly just as annoyed with the instructions. The Soldier jumped at the command, slinking off of his back and sitting down behind him.

"Sorry, big guy, but he's right. Now's not play time." Sam sighed, screwing a bolt into a hole. "We can play after this is done, okay?"

The Soldier sighed in defeat before laying down beside him. It was a little distracting, the body beside him rolling onto his back and squirming across the floor. He felt the strangest urge to reach out and rub his belly. Would he react like a dog and be happy, or like a cat and try to bite him? It was an interesting idea to ponder.

"That doesn't go there." Steve's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" Sam asked, looking at the pieces of wood in his hands.

"Those pieces don't go together, that one goes to this one, see?" Steve pointed to the paper booklet beside them. Sam looked at the paper.

"No, _this_ one's right. Yours is upside down, see?" Sam pointed to an illustration.

"Sam, no, look, this one's supposed to go there." Steve tried to correct him, pointing to the paper, then to a nearby piece of wood. Sam puffed out his cheeks, shaking his head.

"No, Steve. You're looking at it wrong. This one goes here and _that_ one goes over there, yours is upside down. See?" Sam huffed, pointing to the other plank of wood.

" _No,_ Sam. That one's in the wrong spot." Steve huffed a little louder. "This one's right, that one's supposed to go over there."

"Steve. I can read. _This one_ goes _here._ Your's is wrong." Sam was getting more and more frustrated by the second, the confusing instructions mixed with Roger's pigheaded stubbornness was starting to drive him up the wall.

"Fine. Soldier. You read Swedish, right? You read it." Steve ordered harshly, tossing the booklet to the obviously frightened body. "Who's right?"

"..." The body stared at the both of them, then to the booklet, then to nothing as his eyes welled up with tears.

Daddy and Papa were fighting.

"Oh, oh _lamb I'm sorry,_ I didn't know-" Steve whimpered, immediately regretting his tone.

Sam sighed, pulling the frightened body close to his chest. "Alright, we're both getting angry over a pile of wood. How about we take a break, okay? Get outside for some fresh air?"

"Yeah, yeah Sam, that's a good idea." Steve sighed, rubbing his face with his palms. "Man, you aren't kidding when you say this is testing."

"I told you. I swear, they make these things as a test to see if people moving in together actually have what it takes to be happy together." Sam laughed, gently kicking one of the wood pieces.

"I wouldn't blame them. I almost blew my lid over a board!" Steve sighed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's cool, I wasn't doing any better." Sam sighed. "When we're cooled off, we'll check which way it's supposed to go, okay?"

"Okay, good plan." Steve nodded. "Mind if I get a drink?"

"No problem, I'm- _OOF!_ " Sam yelped as the body he was holding tackled him to the ground. "Hey! No fair! You had an advantage!"

The Soldier hummed, pinning the other man down by his shoulders.

"Don't rough each other up _too_ much, you two." Steve chuckled before walking to the kitchen. Sam took his chance to flip the two of them over, the Soldier trying to pin him back down as he shoved at his shoulders.

Sam succeeded in pinning the machine to the floor, straddling his hips and pressing on his shoulders. The Soldier tried to squirm out from beneath him, only succeeding in wasting his energy.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Sam laughed, jamming his finger tips into the other man's ribs. The Soldier produced a noise not unlike a squealing hog, squirming harder beneath him. Sam laughed at the sight, wiggling and scritching his fingers up and down his ribs and chest, making sure to attack his exposed belly while he was at it.

"Yeah? Is that what you wanted, big guy? Wanted me on top of you-" Sam was caught off guard by something poking the inside of his leg. He didn't even need to look down, noting the Soldier's flushed cheeks, purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, we don't even have the bed _made_ yet, and you two are already trying to wreck it again? For shame." Steve teased, standing in the doorway. Sam laughed before crawling off of the Soldier's lap, letting him sit up, staring down at the impressive bulge in his pants.

"Here, you know where the bathroom is, if you want. We're gonna keep working, okay? Just clean up after yourself." Sam offered, watching as the machine nodded and slinked off into the nearby bathroom. Steve sighed and shook his head.

"He's such a horndog some times." Steve mumbled, earning a laugh from Sam.

"You're no better! I know that serum of you guys's amped both of your drives up to eleven. You just hide it better!" Sam teased, poking his rib with the flat end of the screwdriver.

"Exactly! And you're no saint either!" Steve teased back, nudging him arm with his knuckles. After a good laugh, the two took a look at the booklet.

As it turned out, they were _both_ wrong, as the whole frame was upside down.

The prospect of moving was looking better by the second.

By the time the Soldier slinked back into the room, head tucked and hands suspiciously washed clean, the frame had been disassembled and reassembled into the- hopefully- proper order.

"Welcome back, big guy." Sam hummed, handing him a screwdriver. "Wanna give us a hand?"

With that, the three continued putting together the world's worst jigsaw puzzle.

It took all of four hours, but the three finally completed the task, admiring their work in the form of a newly assembled bed frame.

"...It looks like it's got a short leg." Steve pointed out, gesturing to the furthest back area of the frame that seemed to be just a little crooked.

"We forgot a piece." The Soldier also pointed out, pointing to a piece of wood that was propped against the wall.

Sam stared for a moment.

"Steve. Call Stark." Sam huffed, already grabbing the screwdriver from the floor.

"Sam? Why?" Steve asked, watching in confusion.

"I made up my mind. I'm returning these and moving in with you guys. Rent free, not having to miss you guys, and a bed that I don't have to put together!" Sam huffed, already unscrewing the first bolt from the wood.

Bucky lit up, grabbing the nearest screwdriver. "Sam, you're the best! I love you!"

Steve sighed fondly, already picking up his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **References:**
> 
> The bear that Winnie gives to Sam is a [Djungelskog](https://www.ikea.com/au/en/p/djungelskog-soft-toy-brown-bear-20402831/), which isn't for sale in America yet, but shhhhh.
> 
> Bed sizes were based on [this chart](https://bestmattress.reviews/mattress-size-chart-and-dimensions/)
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> Izviniche: Excuse Me or Sorry


	5. A Picture Worth A Thousand Words (And A Thousand Lifetimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had never seen Sam's house empty before, missing furniture and knick-knacks that they either already packed or sold. It was almost eerie, the familiar yet unnerving atmosphere of a place that should be filled with life, yet completely desolate. Liminal space, the kids called it.
> 
> His eyes caught a picture frame, encasing a photograph of a man and a woman, most likely married.

"Stark said he can send over some bots to help pack stuff up." Steve explained, handing Sam a box.

"Thanks, but I don't want any of his suits going through my stuff. I can at least trust Jarvis a little bit." Sam huffed playfully, setting the box down before gathering some items into it.

Bucky watched from the living room, carefully gathering and dusting off items before placing them in the box closest to him.

It had been about a week since Sam decided he was going to move into the tower. At first, it was a bit of a difficult decision, but as time wore on, the choice was clear.

His house just wasn't a home. His home was wherever his family was, and they just couldn't thrive there. Besides, who in their right mind would turn down the opportunity to live in a luxury apartment in the Avengers Tower. The amenities and rent-free housing was just an added bonus.

The three had made pretty quick work of packing the house up, all things considered. Last rent was taken care of, and Sam had already filled out and submitted a change of address form. All that was left was to finish packing and get a move on.

Bucky had never seen Sam's house empty before, missing furniture and knick-knacks that they either already packed or sold. It was almost eerie, the familiar yet unnerving atmosphere of a place that should be filled with life, yet completely desolate. Liminal space, the kids called it.

His eyes caught a picture frame, encasing a photograph of a man and a woman, most likely married.

"Sam? What's this?" Bucky asked, not wanting to pick up the frame in risk of breaking it.

"Hm?" Sam poked his head through the door before walking towards him, picking up the frame. "Oh, this is my mom and dad."

"Oh," Bucky looked at the picture in his boyfriend's hands. Now that he thought about it, they did share some resemblance. "Are they..."

"Yeah, they aren't around anymore." Sam sighed, not taking his eyes off of the picture. "My uh, my dad got killed, trying to break up a fight." He explained.

"That's terrible..." Bucky mumbled.

"Yeah, he was a good man. A minister, actually." Sam smiled, the obvious flash of memories in his eyes. "I was, I was a difficult kid, y'know? Some shit happened when I was a teen that just..." His smile faded, staring at nothing.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Bucky sighed, understanding the implications, even if he would never understand what that type of hatred and discrimination felt like personally. "You're a good man."

"Really, I have them to thank for that." Sam hummed, glancing at the photo again. "No matter how awful I got, they were always there for me. I didn't wanna join my folk's church. Instead of making me go or kicking me out, they gave me books about other religions. No matter what I did, they found a way to support me." The smile on his face was warm and infectious, Bucky couldn't help but smile back.

"...Did they know? About..." Bucky gestured vaguely.

"About...Oh, about me being gay?" Sam asked. Bucky nodded. "Yeah, I came out to ma first. I was terrified that they'd kick me out and disown me, or _worse._ " He explained. "She took it really well, and helped me come out to my dad later that day. It was..." Sam sighed. "It was hard, but they both still loved me, did their best to understand."

Bucky could see the fresh tears in the other man's eyes, offering his flesh hand to hold. Sam took it, keeping the frame in his free hand.

"It really hurt, when my dad got killed." Sam mumbled, sniffling against threatening tears. "And two years after that, my mom got mugged and shot just a block from our home."

"That's awful." Steve sighed, having been watching the two from a short distance. He already knew, Sam told him about his past pretty early into their friendship. Steve was that kind of person, someone you could trust.

"Yeah." Sam sighed, tilting his head to the side to try and clear away his tears. "I couldn't find much of a reason to like the world all that much after that. Not after it took them away from me."

Bucky didn't know what to say, squeezing the hand in his own just a little tighter.

"Hey, I'm..." Sam sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm gonna take a walk, okay? You guys can take a break, or keep packing."

"Do you want-" Bucky was about to ask.

"No, thanks, but," Sam cleared his throat. "I just need some time alone, okay? Nothing against you, just," A pause. "It's just a lot."

Bucky nodded, at least understanding that much. He knew that kind of ache all too well, when the memories just got _too much._

"Love you, stay safe." Bucky said, letting go of the other man's hand.

"Love you too, I'll be back in a bit." Sam nodded, exchanging the same interaction with Steve, before slipping on his shoes and walking through the front door, the picture frame resting on top of a closed box.

Bucky felt bad, drudging up so many old, painful memories. Sam didn't deserve that, not when he was already going through so much stress. What if he changed his mind about moving and asked him to leave and never come back? What if-

"Buck, you're biting your lip again." Steve's voice pulled him from his thoughts before he had a chance to spiral. They had a bit of a habit of biting their lip when they were worried or stressed, a habit left over from the Bucky that died a long, long time ago.

"I'm sorry..." Bucky sighed, carefully picking up the picture frame, reading the engraved plate that read 'Paul & Darlene Wilson'. "...Did I do bad?"

"No, Bucky." Steve sighed, pulling him into a side hug. "You didn't do anything bad. There's just certain things that bring up a lot of memories, good and bad, all at once."

"But if I didn't bring it up, he wouldn't be upset." Bucky mumbled.

"No, but he would've found the picture later, and probably wouldn't have anyone to talk to about it. At least bringing it up now gave him a reason to talk about it, explain the memories."

Bucky thought about that. He had that issue, never really wanting to talk about his past. What was there to talk about? Had a gay awakening for his best friend at seventeen? Got disowned by his folks at eighteen? Got drafted at twenty-something? 'Served' Hydra for seventy odd years? Spent two and a half years on the run?

Okay, there was a lot to talk about.

But that was the thing; he never felt comfortable enough to share any of it, especially for no reason. None of them did. The only time any of them ever really talked about it was when someone they trusted asked. Maybe that's how Sam felt, never really bringing up his past because it was a vulnerable weak spot, something only to be shared with someone he trusted.

"They were good people, from what Sam's told me." Steve piped up, looking to the photograph as well. "He has a brother, too. Gideon."

Bucky looked up to him. "Gideon from..."

"No, not from Kevin's friends." Steve explained. "Gideon Wilson, joined the 'Gamma Corps' a while back, haven't met him before. Sam said he was a good kid when they were young. Had a son too. I think his name was James too."

"Sam has a nephew?" Bucky had never known that.

" _Had._ He died from complications with AIDS, Bruce told me about it." Steve corrected. "He and the kid knew each other, worked together a few times, which was a surprise to Sam and I."

"Poor kid..." Bucky sighed. He vaguely remembered the eighties and nineties, hearing Hydra agents talking about death tolls and the president's incompetence. It was painful learning about just how many people had died due to prejudice and fear-mongering.

"Yeah, Sam's family is a bit of a wild card, huh?" Steve hummed, patting his shoulder. "It was pretty funny, learning about his nephew. Bruce never met Sam before we met, yet knew his nephew, even tried to save his life."

Bucky just stared at the picture in his hands, the two smiling faces, a memory.

He couldn't help but smile back.

"They raised a good man. I wish I could've thanked them." Bucky mumbled.

"Sam told me the same thing, when I told him about my ma." Steve laughed softly.

"Sarah? She was the best." Bucky hummed as vague, foggy memories danced in his head. The smell of warm baking, a gentle hand, fretting over a sickly boy.

The two men sat in silence, reminiscing over what was, wondering what could have been.

Roughly thirty minutes later, Sam stepped through the front door, finding the two men sitting on the floor.

"Hey, I'm back." Sam announced, making sure to not startle them.

"Hey, Sammy." Bucky smiled, standing up from his spot and handing him the picture frame. Sam smiled back, taking the frame before letting Bucky pull him into a warm hug. Steve followed suit, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"Alright, we'd better get back to work. We're burning daylight." Sam was the first to step away from the embrace, patting Bucky's shoulder with his free hand. "I don't know about either of you, but I'm not sleeping on the floor tonight."

"I'm with you." Bucky laughed softly, closing up a newly filled box of miscellaneous items.

They had some new memories to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **References:**
> 
> All references to Sam's life and family were found [here](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falcon_\(comics\)), with a few details removed or expanded on in order to fit the MCU canon.


	6. To Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed fondly in the silence of his room, watching the light filter through the large windows, the bustling city below. He laid back on his bed, a mattress larger than a king, but not _quite_ as big as Barnes's. He could still stretch out comfortably, even with the other two joining him.
> 
> Yeah, he could get used to this.

Sam sighed as he broke down the last empty box in his new room, setting the flattened cardboard by the door before sitting down on his new bed, eyeing his new Avengers Tower Resident card key.

He looked around the room, the walls painted a deep, pleasant crimson. Something about rooms needing dark colors for sleeping better, according to Tony. He didn't think the colors would look as good as they did, but he was surely proven wrong.

Plus, he could always say he chose the 'red walls with dark gray trims' himself. They _did_ have a certain appeal to him.

He sighed fondly in the silence of his room, watching the light filter through the large windows, the bustling city below. He laid back on his bed, a mattress larger than a king, but not _quite_ as big as Barnes's. He could still stretch out comfortably, even with the other two joining him.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

Sam sat up as a knock sounded against his door.

"Come in." He called, watching as the door pushed open, a slight creak purposefully designed to let them know when a door was being opened. It was ironically comforting.

Sam watched as a familiar, long haired figure poked his head through the door, not making a peep. Sam had three good guesses as to who was staring back at him.

"Hey, bug, want to check out my new house?" Sam laughed, watching as the body stepped through the doorway, looking around at the newly organized shelves and dressers, even with a bedside table and a desk, with plenty of room to spare.

Judging by the lack of question, Winnie was probably the one out.

That suspicion was confirmed when two 'paws' pat the top of his mattress, a silent question.

"Yeah, you can join me up here." Sam hummed, watching as the bear flopped onto the mattress. It was impressive, feeling no hard bounce, even as two hundred and sixty pounds of deadweight just fell onto the plush beside him. It was almost unnerving, how comfortable it was. He never _quite_ got used to laying on something so soft after coming home.

He chuckled softly as the body beside him squirmed closer, curling up against his side, head resting against his thigh. Sam carefully stroked his hand over the body's shoulder and side, earning a soft hum from the little Bucky Bear.

"You two in here?" Steve asked, knocking against the open door frame.

"Yep, just getting settled in." Sam said, nodding to his boyfriend. Steve smiled at the sight before making his way towards the bed, sitting down beside the two.

"Everything you hoped for?" Steve asked, looking around the room.

"And more." Sam hummed, glancing to the picture frame resting on a shelf against the other wall.

"That's good, I'm glad." Steve nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "If you ever miss your old home, we can always go visit-"

"Steve, this _is_ my home. Right here." Sam corrected, patting the dozing body's shoulder and pulling his boyfriend into a soft kiss.

"Mhh." Winnie piped up, leaning up towards him.

"Oh, you want one too?" Sam chuckled, earning a nod from the teddy. "Alright, here." He hummed, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. Winnie giggled at the show of affection before resting his head against his lap again.

"Well, I'll go take the boxes down to recycle, you two have fun." Steve was about to stand up, but his efforts were thwarted by Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"Those can wait, this is more important." Sam hummed, laying back onto the bed, pulling Steve down beside him. He chuckled softly as Winnie crawled his way up beside him, resting his head on his chest.

Steve was about to insist, but found the sight before him to precious to pass up, instead choosing to pull the two closer, letting Sam rest his head on his large, warm chest.

Yeah, he could _definitely_ get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Any behaviors related to DID or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency within this story are based on personal experiences and are not a scientific basis or professional explanation for either DID systems or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency. No two people, let alone no two systems, are exactly the same.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
